Liposomes have been widely used as an in vivo carrier of various therapeutic agents. Ideally, such liposomes should have a high encapsulating efficiency and an extended retention profile (i.e. minimal release of the drug before reaching the targeted site).
NanoVNB® product is a liposomal vinorelbine, which utilizes liposome to enhance the retention of vinorelbine before it reaches the targeted site. Phase I clinical trial of NanoVNB® product did show enhanced anti-cancer efficacy, but the extended retention of vinorelbine in vivo also lead to increased toxicity.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a liposomal composition that is useful for delivery of a therapeutic agent with an adjustable retention profile, to obtain a balance between optimal anti-cancer efficacy and minimal side effect. The present invention addresses this need, as well as other important needs.